callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
VKS
The VKS is a bullpup sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has an integrated silencer like the Honey Badger and K7. Multiplayer Unlike sniper rifles from previous games, the Silencer does not make the rifle incapable of one-hit kills from the waist up. The VKS is unique in that unlike any other sniper rifle in the Call of Duty series, it has a slight damage drop-off over range. This means that the VKS will no longer be able to kill a full health target at long range in one shot unless they get a neck or headshot or hit the enemy with a Deadeye bullet. The VKS has the highest firecap of all semi-automatic Sniper Rifles, and the largest magazine of all Sniper Rifles as well. These benefits make this sniper very user-friendly due to the ability to maintain persistent fire under suppression, but the aforementioned damage drop-off can be troublesome at times. Extra Attachment should be avoided at all times while using this weapon, as only 1 mod attachment and 1 optical attachment can be placed on this weapon due to the Integrated Silencer. Due to the silencer giving players a permanent stealth advantage, perks such as Takedown and Off the Grid can be used to great benefit. Should a secondary be desired, it should most likely be silenced as well, so the odd moment where the player uses their secondary won't give up position to other players. Extended Mags increases the magazine size to a large 15 rounds, which is just 3 short of a regular Marksman Rifle magazine. However, the Armor-Piercing Rounds can be used well to rip through armored enemies, and to kill the Juggernauts with ease (Maniacs have next to no viability at a range, and regular Juggernauts/Juggernaut Recons will be on the mini-map for viewing pleasure). There is a noticeable delay before the VKS is automatically reloaded when empty if the player is aiming down the scope, though not as much as the Lynx. After a patch, the VKS had its minimum damage increased from 90 to 92. However, as a downside, the damage multiplier to the lower torso was decreased from x1.1 to x1.08. Furthermore, the time to aim down the sights was increased from 0.45 to 0.48 seconds. Extinction The VKS can be purchased in Extinction mode for 1500 points. It is located atop of a rock. Players can only mount the rock from one side. Attachments Integral *Silencer Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gallery VKS model CoDG.png|The VKS's model. VKS CoDG.png|The VKS in first-person view. VKS ADS CODG.png|Aiming down the sights of the VKS. Trivia *The VKS' serial number is 0716-1974. *There is Cyrillic text written on the side of the VKS. *The VKS shares the same reticle with the Lynx and the IA-2. *Along with the USR, the L115 and the Lynx, the VKS had an other reticle before the game's release. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles